


Stupid Chitauri Soldiers

by LokiWazInnocent



Series: When all else fails, tell a story [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Clones, Loki Angst, Loki Redemption, Loki is Badass, Loki is awesome, Loki is innocent, Thanos Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiWazInnocent/pseuds/LokiWazInnocent
Summary: Post-invasion. The Avengers go to Asgard to see out Loki's punishment. Little do they know, someone else is on their way.





	1. Revealed

 

Immediately from the Bifrost, Loki is taken to the court room where he trailed for attempted genocide, destruction of the Bifrost, and the attack on Midgard. He was in his chains and muzzle when Odin Allfather approached him.

 

"Loki Luafeyson. You are convicted of attempted genocide, the destruction of the Bifrost, and the attack on Midgard. You will be tried in this court today. And your fate will forever hinge on this day. What do you say?" With that Thor removed the muzzle on Loki's face and Loki just smiled. He smiled and laughed. Then he said, "I regret none of my actions. I only hope that people would recognize me, and ohh they have." He laughed. The people of Asgard talked and mumured their thoughts. 

 

Odin sat their in contemplation of what his son had become. He slammed Gungir to the ground and all the Aesir fell silent. Loki looked at Odin remarked, "How does it feel to lose one of your sons? Oh wait. I never was your son, so you didn't actually lose me. Nevermind. Hehe. You know-"

 

In the middle of Loki's oh-so-grand speech, a big black portal appeared. Right above the Aesir heads. They screamed and tried to run but the doors were all locked. The Avengers fell into a defensive position and ready for _another_ Chitauri attack. Of course it wasn't the Chitauri. The Avengers defeated the all back on Earth.

 

The guards and Avengers were ready for attack. But it wasn't the Chituari who stepped out of the portal, it was a tall pale man. His black hair went down to his shoulders and green emerald eyes. He wore armor just like Loki's except it was completely black and look way the hell more comfortable. His figure was skinny and tense with an antcipated attack. He looked starved and looked like he went to hell and back. Cuts and dried blood were on his face and hands. That's all the places they could see after all. He lunged at Loki and screamed, 

 

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

 

He screamed with the rage of a monster and ferocity of a hungry wolf. He punched, kicked, and beat the crap out of Loki.

 

Nobody moved, stuck the floor in shock. They were so shocked that even the Black Widow couldn't keep her face blank. 

 

The man was what they were shocked for. They were shocked because, well, the mystery man was another Loki.

 

After 'dealing' with the other Loki. Loki who came out of nowhere stood up and spit on the Loki who attacked Earth. He spoke, "I hope you burn in Hel monster." With that the illusion of the beat up Loki vanished, leaving a dead Chitauri soldier in his quake. Loki kicked it to make sure it was dead and turned around.

 

He ran his fingers down his greasy hair before he realized were he was. His eyes went wide, and he went tense. He gave an easy smile and said, "Oh. I am in Asgard." He looked back on the Chitauri he just brutily attacked, "Ok. It is not what it looks like." 

 

Tony was the first to break out of stupor, "What the fuck!"


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains a bit. Buuuut not before somebody else comes.

_"What the fuck?"_

Loki looks over to Tony. Then he looks back at Thor. And then he sweeps the court room. 

 

"Since when do Midgardians come to Asgard?" He asks. Before anyone can respond though, his eyes widen and he looks back at the Chitauri soldier. "What did he do?!?" 

 

Thor grimaces and he responds, "He attacked Midgard. With an army of Chitauri soldiers. With the scepter. That has the mind gem in it." 

 

Loki just stares at Thor for a minute. The entire hall is dead silent. Nobody moves or speaks in fear of what Loki will do. Loki slowly turns around and faces Odin. Then he turns back to the soldier on the floor. Then to the Avengers. Then to Thor. 

 

He opens his mouth and instead of outrage comes a calm question. "How long has he been here?"

 

Thor, of all people, responds, "I- what? Why?" 

 

"Just answer the question Thor."

 

Thor hesitates before speaking. His eyes glance at the corpse and then responds, "A few days."

 

"How many days?"

 

"Why does it matter? You are here now! Surely not responsible for the attack on Midgard!"

 

"Thor! How many days?!?

 

"5 days."

 

Loki closes his eyes and closes his eyes. He lets out a slow breath of air. Then he lets out a curse that startled Tony, "Shit."

 

Odin speaks to Loki, "Loki, what is the meaning of this?"

 

He turns around and gives Odin a blank look, "You should have killed him sooner."

 

Frigga lets out an anguished 'no.' And then speaks, "We could not Loki. For you are our son and we would not inflict such a punishment on you."

 

Loki gives a soft but unforgiving look, "You know the laws better than I, mother. The punishment for the attack on Midgard is death. Not even I am above that law. And now because you ignored it _they_ are coming and will slaughtered all Æsir where they stand." 

 

Thor exclaims, "What? Nonsense! The Æsir are warriors! We will fight them to their deaths surely!"

 

Loki turns to look at Thor and gives him a soft smile that quickly fades away. His eyes cast downwards for only a second before he looks up at Thor directly, "Your faith to the Æsir will always amaze me Thor. Where he comes from is dark and empty. He is a beacon in a desolate world. Where he goes, his species will follow. They search for a way back to Yggdrasil and he gave them one. The Chitauti will come and they will destroy all who stand in their way. No mercy for those who are captured, they kill for fun. I hope you are right Thor because if they do come, it there will be war."

 

Right then a booming voice was heard, "Ah. My pet, you are the one who destroyed my toy. You will pay for that." A portal opened and Loki cast his magic around the room. A few protested but were quickly quited by what Loki said next.

 

He spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Do not move and do not speak. It will shatter the illusion. If he thinks you are dead, you are safe. If you are not, well it's not good for you." 

 

With that he turned away and faced the portal. Everyone, except Loki, scanned the room with their eyes. It appeared as Asgard had fallen and all of its citizens with it. Except it hadn't. Frigga's and Odin's eyes went wide. A large amount of energy had to be used to be able to create such a large and detailed illusion. Loki didn't look the slightest bit tired though.

 

Odin lay dead on the floor by the throne. His body bleeding out to the floor, a spear sticking out of his body. Thor's was crushed under the heavy weight of his mighty hammer. His hands resting on top as if he tried to remove it but failed. Frigga lay not to far from Odin. Her neck was at an odd angle and there was scorch marks from magic. The Avengers were killed on the spot from arrows and daggers. The other Asgardians either crushed under the stone of the castle or dagger wounds. Loki's type of a dramatic scene sure did work. 

Chitauri soldiers flooded out of the portal. They scanned the room and looked at Loki. He had cast and illusion of himself covered in blood. It looked as if he had just battled the entire entity of Asgard. Looked convincing enough to everyone.

 

Except the Chitauri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! Sorry I couldn't help myself! But NO WORRIES!!! The next chapter will have a battle scene and a good long explantation. (Hopefully)


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chitauri have a deal for Loki.

  
The Chitauri looked around and somehow just knew. They jumped at Loki and the illusion and his body faded away. His normal dead looking look was back, but wasnt convincing enough. Loki went into a battle position and cast a few daggers and a staff into his hands for fighting. The staff was an intricate tool with carvings all down the side. But it was no ordinary staff. The ends were as sharp as a sword but you could only see it from the shine it gave. Unless you were looking for it, you'd never spot it.

The obvious leader of the Chitauri group stepped out of the portal. He looked at Loki and the throne room. He smiled and said, "Ah. So just another illusion you plague yourself with. You must stop that Loki, you'll wear yourself out. We've been going at this game for years. Just give up and come back. You know you won't win."

Loki narrowed his eyes. His lips thinned and everybody was left wondering why he wouldn't speak up. Wouldn't speak back, give a snarky remark that would get the Chitauri to go away.

Unfortunately because they knew Loki had cast an illusion on himself, they also knew the room was an illusion too.

The Chitauri cocked his head at the room, "Not as complex as the last but still beyond any of our abilities. We could use you Loki, accept you as one of us. All you have to do is accept our offer and all of your problems will fade away. Come with us and we will be the rulers of the universe." A wicked smile he smiled, "Become someone. Be one of us."

The audience held in a breath. Would Loki accept? Was it even tempting to him?

Thor wanted to open his mouth and tell Loki they wanted him back, but he couldn't in fear he would shatter the illusion. Maybe it was one big trick and Loki was just playing them all. Maybe Loki would accept and be just as bad as all of the Chitauri.

Loki snarled and spoke in a threatening voice, "I will never be one of you. Not even in the end. Never." The honestly surprised some of the Æsir. In a good way.

The Chitauri weren't too pleased with his answer and in response, attacked him. Loki was a viper. Nobody could touch him. Either his staff got them with the sharp edges or the daggers got them next. Everybody stared at Loki was awe. Never had any of these moves been seen before in any of Asgard. Granted, it wasn't Asgard's style but it sure was destructive. It was graceful and deadly.

The Chitauri leader spoke up, "In the end we all serve him. You know this, just accept your fate. We will have you one day. Whether it be this day or the next, we will have you Loki." With finishing his remark he turned his head to the people. "Such a pretty illusion."

Then he shot it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm sorry but it needed to be done. The next chapter will have answers. Hopefully the Chitauri will have been defeated. I don't know yet. My creativeness will just haft to carry me away. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	4. Unwanted Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardians and the Midgardians get their answers, but it's not what they really wanted.

Everybody pretty much either flinched or jumped from the blast from the Chitauri. Expecting the pain of being shot, some of the citizens cringed. Only, it never came. Green energy rippled all around everyone.

 

Looking at the Chitauri, he looked vaguely annoyed and rather frustrated. He was not pleased with the unfortunate (very fortunate) turn of events. On the other hand, Loki looked rather distacted. With him beating the snot out of the Chitauri soldiers. The leader turned and gave a rather grunt compliment to Loki, "Always another step ahead no matter what we do. Always another step. With your shields and protection. Illusions and lies." As if thinking, he stood for a moment only watching the fight. He probably was enjoying the entertainment. 

 

Thor was not enjoying it one little bit. Neither were the Avengers. Or the other Asgardians. Or Frigga. Or Odin... Nobody was happy with Loki fighting the Chitauri by himself. Of course for different reasons, but still not happy. Thor and Frigga were worried, Odin was not pleased with the entire situation, the Avengers were concerned over a thought that there was a conflict going on with them _there,_ and the Asgard citizens weren't that comfortable with the idea of someone like Loki being able to defeat such an enemy.

 

Loki was not apprehensive to any of these thoughts or feelings though. With his daggers and staff he was knocking down Chitauri soldiers in large amounts. His agility and strength helped but he used his magic as well. Casting doubles down everywhere, he confused any who actually got close enough to strike. His illusion fading as if never there in the first place. Flipping and turning, Loki made it look as if it was just an elaborate dance he had improvised. He was winning... and then he wasn't. Reinforcements came in from the other side of the portal and managed to clear the entire room of Loki illusions. It was the real deal Loki and he didn't look to pleased with the new development. 

 

The Chituari attacked and they got an arrow in the side, dagger in the thigh, and nicked with the space alien gun. Thor, of course, broke the silence with his scream, "LOKI!" Loki gave him a glance and a small smile, ripped the weapons from his body and continued to fight as if nothing happened in the first place.

 

With a quick 180 turn, the leader was faced towards the majority of the group again. With a vicious smile plastered on his ugly face, he declared happily, "Let's tell a story." Blacking out the shield from its previous green glow, darkness swallowed the space once filled with light, he showed it like a movie from Midgard, or Earth. Everyone inside the bubble was oblivious to what happened to the outside.

 

"You see it all began when he walked the paths of Yggdrasil. We call such paths shadow paths because you do not announce yourself so loudly as you would do with the Bifrost.  Loki has a talent in which it makes him... unique. Shadow paths are nearly impossible to walk unless you are a Norn. In this case, Loki is not and has the ability to travel between realms without being detected. Without the enemy knowing." 

 

Images floated across the only black surface, much like a movie or film.

 

"Once Loki fell to his 'supposed death', our master caught him from the Void. He wanted a new soldier. A new spy that could go anywhere in the Nine Realms. Places he could not go."

 

A few sharp gasps were heard throughout the rooms including Frigga, which now had the scariest death glare in the entire history of the Asgardians.

 

"We offered him freedom, a loving family, to be a king, we offered him _everything_." The Mage let out a frustrated sigh, "And yet with everything we offered him, he refused. He fought with the bravery of a bold warrior and no one could stop him."

 

Flashes of dead Chitauri soldiers and Loki using magic, daggers, swords, shield and ext. flung across the dome. Loki was victorious in all of the pictures. With each new photo, new injuries showed. Fatigue started showing in his face, sweat glistened his face along with blood. 

 

"Of course the only thing that stopped him was himself. He lasted days and wiped out a good majority of my army. Yet we made him fall to his knees. To weak to make himself get up."

 

Loki fell to his knees, to many injuries and weariness weighed down his body. He tried getting up but he couldn't. His body wouldn't allow it. The Chituari jumped and the last thing you heard was Loki scream. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence soon after.

 

The Chitauri soldier then proceeded with happiness evident in his voice, "Hehe. That was before all the fun began..." 

 

Rapid if imagines flew by. Toture, screams, cries for help, and tears overtook everyone at once. Loki on a rock was being burnt, flayed, skinned alive, amputated and more. All for control. Phrases were constant to put him down, mockery and laughs were always there. 

 

And yet Loki never broke. Not until the mind stone came into play.

 

The stone ripped everything he knew from right underneath him. Changing memories, his thoughts were different, even his eyes changed color. They never stopped until they got what they wanted all along. Control.

 

The Chitauri never knew it till it was too late. Loki locked a part of his mind away, waiting for the perfect chance to attack and escape. Caught unaware, he attacked his tortures first. Suicide was a common thing in the desolate rock so nobody thought anything of it. Once he successfully killed a few of the tortures, he killed his guards. Using the skin he collected as a mask, he slipped out. 

 

Alarms blared and soldiers were swarming after him. Loki ran as fast as he could, his body already breaking from the months of torture. He prayed to the Norns he would make it to the edge and jump. And they granted him his wish. Hurtling his body over the edge, he fell back into the Void were _he_ couldn't get to him. 

 

Later in the year, the Chituari found Loki. They battled and lost. Loki escaped again. They did that at least 10 more times before Loki ended up in Asgard. And now they stand, the Chituari probably fighting a losing battle.

 

The blackness engulfed the room once more. The people were just too shocked to speak. Surely it must be false. Right?

 

About a minute or so later, in complete silence, the black fell away suddenly. People either blinked their eyes or went to cover them. Either way, everyone saw Loki. And he was _pissed._  

 

Loki's eyes were glowing green and energy was literally spilling out from them. His body was tense and bleeding. New injuries were scattered across his body, leaking blood. Chituari bodies were littered all over the floor, not a single one alive. 

 

The Midgardians were taken back. This definitely wasn't the same Loki they had faced. This Loki was more vicous, calculated, and ready to strike like a viper. Defiantly not the once they faced. 

 

Loki's staff was glowing green as well. Not normal, it was enchanted. Swinging it around with expertise, he spoke, "Your going to regret ever living, beast. You will suffer at the hands of Lady Death. For she does not appreciate you hurting her realm." Everybody could feel the power radiating off of Loki. It was like heat after a long long winter. Or the first blow of winter after a too hot summer. Both sensations extremely welcomed. The Æsir tensed, never had they felt magic that felt so right.

 

The Mage smiled and simply said, "I love it how you never saw 'monster.' Is it because you think you're one?"

 

Daggers started pelting his body. Shrieking in pain, he opened another black portal and sneered at Loki, "This is not over weakling. There will be another time. I will make you now to _him_. No matter where you run or where you try and hide, we will find you. You will kneel, or we will make you."

 

He jumped in just in time just as Loki's staff embedded itself in the wall behind the portal, still vibrating from all the power it possessed. 

 

He turned and faced the group. Calmly wiping the blood from his daggers, and slowly letting his power and shield down he simply asks a simple and calm question, "Any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!!! Sorry for the long wait guys! I got busy but I always had you on my mind!!!
> 
> Stick around for the next chapter!!!


	5. S.O.S. to the God in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thought he was fine, he wasn't. Nowhere near it, but maybe all is not what it seems...

Everybody in the room was stock still. The new information was slowly sinking in, the horrible reality that happened came crashing down.

 

A few of the servants started bursting out crying, warrior soldiers blinked in astonishment, Thor and Frigga wept silent tears, the Avengers had no idea what was going on,and Odin was staring at Loki. Nobody knew how to react exactly.

 

Loki, on the other hand, had cleaned his dagger and 'poofed' it out of existence. He looked up, his eyes sweeping over everyone. "No one? Ahh- well I kind-of guesssed that would hapeen." Slurring of words was not a common occurrence for one with the name of Loki Silvertongue. Loki started to sway, blinking his eyes,he fell to his knees. From his knees, he fell to the floor face down. Blood started to pool underneath his body and gasps rippled through the crowd.

 

Thor screamed, "LOKI!" He ran to go help his brother, but ran right into Loki'd shield. Ends up he didn't lower it, maybe he put it up again? Anyways, Loki was essentially bleeding out and nobody could help him. With the court rooms doors locked, nobody could get in the room to help.

 

Odin and Frigga started to chant spells, but nothing was helping. Warriors hit the walls with their weapons trying to get out and yelling for him to stay awake. That was a worthless effort because Loki was obliviously knocked out cold. 

 

Odin looked at Loki and asked Frigga a question that stopped all activities, "How is he able to hold his shield up if he is unconcious? No known seidr user has ever been able to do so."

 

Frigga looked over at him with tears in her eyes, "Something happened to him. Something _terrible_." Tears streamed down her face. Odin pulled her into his arms and she wept in silent terror. Odin looked at Thor, who had angry tears rolling down his face, and felt something he hadn't felt since Loki's supposed death. He felt the sadness of a lost son. Thor was hitting the shield with Mjolnir as hard as he could, straining to make something help his brother. It made no dent or difference.

 

Whilst people were trying to get out and help, the wind started to pick up in the room. Gusts blew through the room, and once again another black portal opened up. And, of course, the Chitauri leader stepped out. He looked at the bleeding body on the floor and laughed a deep bellowing laugh. A few Asgardians snarled.

 

"Ah! A broken man brought to his knees by mere injuries! If I didn't see it with my own eyes I would not believe it! I would have thought something more would have brought him down." Walking towards Loki's prone form, he giggled. Talking to himself, he said, "Master will be proud of me. I finally took down the traitor. Truly this will give me some reward." He bent down and whispered loud enough for all to hear, "The outcast has finally been cast out. Hehe. Guess your illusions won't help you now..."

 

Standing up he turned towards his spectators, "I bet you wanna know what happened. Well the tale is that we stole your precious prince, who was king at the time, and replaced him with a clone. He didn't help the Jotuns ruin the crown prince's ceremony, we did and framed Loki for it. Once he went to go help his stranded idiotic brother, we stole him away and conditioned him as our own. Unfortunately he wouldn't accept his new fate so we had too... break and remodel him. Multiple times. Then he escaped, we followed and he ran, he came here, we defeated him here. The end. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a body to collect and a master to please." Turning he looked upon the spot where Loki had lain just a second ago. 

 

The body wasn't there. The blood pool still soaked the corridor floor, but any traces of an actually body disappeared. No trails of blood or anything. 

 

Silence engulfed the room. Thor looked hopelessly lost, Odin blank faced, Frigga sad, the Avengers extremely confused or too understanding, and the rest just were staring in speculation. 

 

A brilliant green light burst behind the Chitauri. A voice belonging to the one and only Loki was standing behind the mage with a grin on his face and dagger buried the monsters back, "Don't believe everything you see, it might not be real." Then he stabbed him. The Chitauri quickly flipped around and removed the blade from his back. In one smooth motion he then turned the attack on Loki, sticking it in his stomach. Fumbling for a second, the Chitauri opened the portal again, "This is not over. The war is coming and I will be the one who brings you down. Remember this moment, for this is when I sentenced you to death." Then he fell in the black hole.

 

Loki pulled the dagger from his stomach and flung it across the room. Spitting out blood, he made a hand motion that dissolved the shield for good. Turning towards the royal family, he smiled and softly said, "I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! I just got over being sick and almost had to go to the ER for it. It wasn't fun. At all. But here is the update! Hope you enjoyed and comment if you have any thought on it!


	6. The Terrible Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Asgard finally realize how bad it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE. Life had suddenly decided I had stuff to do and I was like NOOOOO. But whatever. Here is your chapter that took me forever to update!

_"I'm home."_  


_  
_

Everyone stared in various degrees of shock, anger on Loki's behalf, or mixed emotions to the point that they didn't even know what they were feeling. Because everyone was to busy staring, they didn't realize that they had done it for awhile. 

  


Loki rolled his eyes and went to go remove his staff that was currently embedded in the wall. He had to step over quite a few dead Chitauri soldiers because they littered the floor. They were  _everywhere._ His steps left bloody footsteps everywhere. Curiously enough, they made no sound though. Not even the squeaky sound when your boots get all wet from rain. 

  


After retrieving his staff, he wipe the blood off and then vanished to who-knows-where. Then he turned back to the large group, raising his eyebrows. It gave them a good perspective off all the injuries he had gotten in the short and incredible fight they had just witnessed. Instead of doing a quick sweep of Loki, they actually _looked_  at him this time. Actually  _looked._

  


His face was paler than what it usually looked like. He was always pale, granted, but he normally had that little glow of life that always batted away peoples concerns. Now though, it looked as if he had just risen from the dead. His hair was greasy and bloody and unkempt. His hair was  _never ever_ not taken care of. Now it was casually just pinned back in a low ponytail and a few loose strands where in his face. His eyes had the look of deep pain but still a resilient soul. Dark circles surrounded them from lack of sleep. His temple and one of his eyebrows were bleeding from a previous injury or one that had been reopened.

  


His arms were covered in their usual armor and such, but you could still see the muscle that was underneath. He had gotten sturdier since the last time anyone had seen him. Although sturdier, skinnier as well. The body will do that when you lack food. His hands were one of the only parts they could see. They were covered in old and new blood. 

  


His body was the same as his arms, though it had more injuries. The Aesir only knew that he had been stabbed, twice, but they knew that there were more. The armor did a good job of hiding all the things that Loki didn't want them to see. Same thing could be said for his legs. 

  


Subconsciously they knew they were staring, but they really couldn't help it. 

  


Loki was the one to break the silence this time, his calm voice snapping everyone out of the trance he had them in. "I know it may come as a shock to you, but I do not actually like people staring at me for long periods of time." Everyone looked a bit ashamed. Loki grinned.

  


Thor was the first to step forward, "Brother? Is it really you?" Loki gave him a blank look with the 'Really, Thor? Really?' eyebrow. "Yes Thor. It is really me. Back from supposed death that no one really knew about." 

  


Ignoring the last comment, Thor smiled a smile that the Aesir claimed could light up a room. "It is good to have you back, brother!!! I would hug you but I know it would cause more harm than good! For you are injured and need attention!" Loki looked surprised for a good second while looking at Thor. Then he did what no one expected him to do. With him expressing so much emotion already they were already pleasantly surprised by Loki. He smiled at Thor and  _every Aesir knew that Loki **never** smiled._

  


Frigga ran up to Loki and gingerly hugged him. Odin cautiously approached Loki like a wild beast ready to attack. Loki rolled his eyes, an act that the people who actually knew him knew he did a lot of. "Oh come, Father. I don't bite. I don't like what you did, but I understand it." Odin sagged in relief and his one remaining eye looked suspiciously teary. Not that anyone would comment on that one fact, like ever. He hugged Loki the same way as Frigga. 

  


Loki although happy with being united with his family, was running out of energy and fast. He gave Thor a look and Thor immediately knew something was wrong. He managed to grab Loki just before his knees gave out and he collapsed. Slowly lowering him to the floor, Thor asked Loki frantically what was wrong with him. Loki simply chuckled and replied, "Nothing Thor. I'm simply tired, hungry, and parched. I haven't eaten in two weeks or had a drink in a week. I also haven't slept in a week. Nothing life threatening."

  


"Brother, that is not healthy."

  


"I know that Thor. But thank you for telling me."

  


"You are most welcome. I do recommend you eat and drink soon."

  


The brothers looked at each other.Thor had his innocent smile on and Loki had his eyebrows raised. They looked at each other for a good second before bursting out laughing.

  


The spectators were complete caught off guard by the complete 180 degree turn that the type of conversation had become. They knew somehow they were gonna be okay, even with the threat of war. They had Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry there if more to the story, I just haven't posted yet!!!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
